


Сломанная

by jamie_lee



Category: Heroes - Fandom, Kick-Ass (2010)
Genre: F/F, Language, Minor Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-04
Updated: 2012-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-28 21:02:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/312153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamie_lee/pseuds/jamie_lee





	Сломанная

У Молли аккуратная прическа: волосы собраны в хвост, ни одной пряди ни выбивается, когда она наклоняется над пришпиленным к полу мужчиной. Она смотрит на труп с тем же интересом, с каким обычно дети рассматривают дохлых насекомых. Наверное, смерть родителей повредила ее сильнее, чем она осозновала это сама. Молли как-то сказала, совершенно равнодушно, что человек, вскрывший череп ее отца, до сих пор жив. И ему до сих пор на вид столько же, сколько и в тот день. И еще он стал хорошим, вот сюрприз.  
\- Неужели ты не хочешь, чтобы он сдох? - Минди зубами отрывает нитку, чтобы заштопать костюм. - Можно же...  
\- Нет, - Молли обрывает ее, не давая договорить. У нее в голосе скользят нотки холодного удовлетворения. - Я хочу, чтобы он жил. А все вокруг него сдыхали. Это же так забавно, когда ты живешь, а те, кто тебе нужен, уже давно умерли.  
Минди считает, что у Молли что-то сдвинулось в голове, чтобы защитить ее. Маленькая брошенная всеми девочка, попавшая не в ту компанию.  
Молли слаба, похожа больше на паука, поджидающего жертву в углу, этакая черная вдова с кукольным личиком и спокойной улыбкой.  
Минди прижимает ее к стене, толкает так сильно, что та бьется затылком с глухим стуком. Минди злится на нее.  
\- Ты гребаная сука, - горячо дышит она в лицо Молли, забираясь холодными руками - на них еще кровь - под ее трогательно-детскую рубашку. - Ты считаешь, что это ебаная игра? Отвечай.  
Кожа у Молли нежная, светлая, мгновенно покрывающаяся синяками, и Минди с силой сжимает ее грудь через лифчик. Так, чтобы было больно, так, чтобы та проснулась от своего анабиоза.  
Соски твердеют под тонкой материей, и Минди, ничуть не заботясь о силе, сжимает левый пальцами, не сводя взгляда с потемневших глаз Молли, чувствуя, как та трется о нее, словно течная кошка.  
\- Какого хуя не сидится на месте? - Минди кусает ее за шею, шепчет куда-то в плечо, накрывает маленькую еще грудь ладонями. - Гребаная сука. Ищи.  
Молли расставляет ноги пошире и закусывает губу, когда колено Минди оказывается меж ее бедер, а шов от джинсов впивается в промежность.  
\- Ищи, сука, - Минди рвет на ней рубашку, пуговицы отлетают в стороны с пошлым треском, открывая трогательный белый лифчик. У Молли вообще одежда провинциальной набожной девочки, которая никогда бы ни стала тихонько стонать под чужими руками в темном переулке.  
Молли трется о ее колено так призывно, так откровенно, почти мяучит, когда ладонь Минди скользит под резинку плотных трусиков. Мокрая, горячая, настоящая.  
Минди не умеет целовать, она лижет, сосет, кусает сквозь лифчик, и Молли сжимается вокруг ее руки, в какой-то момент стараясь отодвинуться подальше.  
Она всегда старается отстраниться в последний момент, словно наказывая себя за что-то. Минди хватает ее за волосы на затылке - резинка соскользнула и лежит где-то в пыли - и не дает шевельнуться, двигая другой рукой почти в безжалостном темпе, так, что Молли стонет, стонет, стонет, умоляет отпустить ее.  
\- Ищи, сука, ищи, - повторяет Минди, вылизывая кожу вокруг темного соска. - Ищи.  
Молли сжимается вокруг нее в последний раз - у Минди уже минут пять, как сводит запястье, но это все ерунда - и кричит, позволяя себе видеть.  
Они идут и идут сквозь нее, а Минди держит ее, не позволяя упасть. Смотри, принцесса, смотри, сколько всего ты пропустила.  
\- Ты в порядке? - спрашивает Минди, спокойно вглядываясь в заплаканное лицо. - Молли-долли?  
Она вздрагивает, на мгновение оставаясь той же бездушной куклой, а потом яростно бьет Минди по лицу.  
\- Дрянь, - шипит она, не трудясь прикрыться или вытереть слезы. - Дрянь, они мне не нужны. И ты тоже.  
Молли хочет убежать, спрятаться, сделать что угодно, но вместо этого она садится на корточки и прячет лицо в ладони, и рыдает, как маленькая девочка.  
Минди обнимает ее, не обращая внимания на слабые попытки вырваться, и думает о том, что Молли расскажет, что увидела.  
Обязательно расскажет и простит ее, потому что иначе никак.  
Они есть лишь друг у друга.


End file.
